


Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

by mathemattsmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Français | French, Gen, demon, fictional case, superwholock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" - Un démon?<br/>  - On dirait bien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a little Superwholock I wrote ages ago. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Allô! Voici un petit Superwholock que j'ai écrit il y a des lustres (mon premier, en fait). J'espère que ça vous plaira!

\- Bon, enfin! Voilà la scène de crime tant attendue!  
\- Bien sûr que c’est la scène de crime, Docteur. Pas besoin d’énoncer des évidences.

John leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard compatissant avec le Docteur. Sherlock pouvait se monter vraiment impossible, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait d’une enquête.

\- C’est glauque. Totalement, complètement glauque.

Et même Sherlock ne releva pas le fait qu’il énonçait des évidences à nouveau car le caractère morbide de la pièce ébranlait même les plus endurcis. Elle était littéralement couverte de sang. Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par le fluide corporel séché, qui avait pris une tente brunâtre franchement déplaisante, et on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans mettre un pied dans la matière encore collante. John réprima un frisson. Des souvenirs montèrent en lui – les cris et les hélicoptères bourdonnant dans le ciel, une odeur de poudre -, mais il les chassa rapidement. Il n’avait pas envie de vivre encore ça. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

\- Restez bien contre le mur, je ne veux pas que vous gâchiez les preuves.

Sam dût se pencher légèrement pour pouvoir passer la porte. Le bâtiment était vieux, et les cadres de porte, bas.

D’un mouvement agile, Sherlock enjamba rapidement deux flaques d’hémoglobine pour se pencher vers le cadavre allongé au milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier était difficilement identifiable à cause des multiples mutilations qu’il avait subi : certaines parties étaient presque arrachées alors que le poumon gauche et le foie manquaient à l’appel. Les yeux du cadavre étaient pâles, grands ouverts et fixes, comme dans les films.

Le détective consultant prit quelques minutes – non, secondes – pour examiner le corps sous tous ses angles. Puis, il se releva d’un bond et se tourna vers John.

\- Où est Lestrade?  
\- Euh…  
\- Ahem, Dean est descendu pour vérifier le dossier avec lui il y a quelques minutes, répondit promptement Sam.

Sherlock eut un soupir exaspéré.

\- Il n’est jamais foutu d’être là quand on a besoin de lui, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Les quatre compères attendirent patiemment contre le mur, les bras croisés, tandis que Sherlock continuait de tourner autour du cadavre, fronçant les sourcils par moments. Soudain, Dean et Lestrade entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Ah, vous voilà! s’écria le Docteur d’un ton ravi. Sherlock vous attendait.  
\- Vous avez… commença Dean, puis il s’interrompit en apercevant l’intérieur de la pièce. Il eut un petit rire impressionné et se ressaisit.  
\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? s’enquit Dean en se tournant vers Sam.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose jusqu’à présent, répondit Sherlock tout en se dirigeant vers Lestrade, mais on peut éliminer l’hypothèse d’un crime familial.  
\- Excusez-moi, fit Clara, qui n’avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu’alors, mais qu’est-ce que c’est, ça?  
\- «Ça» quoi? demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- La poussière, là, poursuivit Clara. Il y en a partout.

Sherlock recula lentement et considéra le monticule de poussière que Clara désignait du doigt, puis s’accroupit pour mieux l’examiner. Il l’observa avec sa loupe et en prit une pincée entre ses doigts, l’approchant de son nez. Il la renifla. Une quinte de toux le prit.

\- Du soufre, dit-il avec une moue de dégoût.

Sam se tourna vers Dean, avec qui il échangea un regard lourd de sous-entendus. John se tourna vers eux avec un air interrogateur.

\- Un démon? leur demanda-t-il.  
\- On dirait bien, répondit Dean d’un ton grave.

Lestrade, Clara, John, Sherlock, Sam, Dean et le Docteur échangèrent un long regard.

\- Bon, alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant? demanda Lestrade, formulant leurs pensées à tous.


End file.
